Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 25 (Every day)
Every day is the twenty-fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN works at an office and she is very busy, she must do a lot of things before she has an important meeting. *CHARLI gets dressed as fast as she can. *KELLIE tries different ways to wake Chats up to play a tennis match. *CHARLI pretends to be an alarm clock. *Farmer TIM collects the eggs from the hens while they sing together. *CHARLI puts the eggs she collected on the farm into the egg carton. *NATHAN pretends to be different barnyard animals at time. *CHARLI pretends to be a duck. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a tractor (Tim) that visits a big city and meets a police officer (Charli) who directs the traffic and two cars (driven by Kathleen and Kellie) make a traffic jam. Gallery Kathleen_S7_E25.png Charli_S7_E25_1.png Kellie_S7_E25.png Charli_S7_E25_2.png Tim_S7_E25.png Charli_S7_E25_3.png Nathan_S7_E25.png Charli_S7_E25_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E25.png Trivia *During Kellie's segment, she wore the same costume from T.E.A.M. though that song wasn't released yet. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I'm a very busy worker, I'm as busy as can be On the phone and on the internet There's lots of work, lots of work, you see Typing and sorting and getting the job done And if the work gets finished, then I'll have some time for fun. I'm a very busy worker, I'm as busy as can be On the phone and on the internet There's lots of work, lots of work, you see Typing and sorting and getting the job done And if the work gets finished, then I'll have some time for fun. ;Body move #01 Oh my golly goodness, I'm gonna be late I gotta get dressed quick or I'll miss my bus Jacket, shoes, and my hat I gotta get dressed without any fuss. Oh my golly goodness, I'm gonna be late I gotta get dressed or I'll miss my bus Jacket, shoes, and my hat I gotta get dressed without any fuss. ;Word play How do you wake a sleeping Chats? Choo, charah-choo, charah-choo, charah-choo With a bang, and a boom, and a mighty crash, choo, charah-choo, choo-choo, choo-choo Waking up at the crack of dawn, choo, charah-choo, charah-choo, charah-choo ... to make you yawn. How do you wake a sleeping Chats? Bang-gah-dang-dang-dah-kah-dah-dang-dang With a bang, and a boom, and a mighty crash, rah-tah-tah-tah-tah-tah-tah-tah, rah-tah-tah-tah-tah-tah-tah-tah Waking up at the crack of dawn, bang-gah-dang-dang-dah-kah-dah-dang-dang ... to make you yawn. ;Body move #02 Tick tock tick says the bossy alarm clock Tick tock, tick tock, get ready to rock Tick tock, tick tock, we better be quick Wake up! Tick tock tick says the bossy alarm clock Tick tock, tick tock, get ready to rock Tick tock, tick tock, we better be quick Wake up! ;Making music Up in the morning, stretching and yawning Let me see, do we have any eggs? Chick, chick, chickens peck-peck-pecking Upsy-daisy, stretch your legs. Up in the morning, stretching and yawning Let me see, do we have any eggs?/Up in the morning, stretching and yawning Chick, chick, chickens peck-peck-pecking/Let me see, do we have any eggs? Up in the morning, stretching and yawning Let me see, do we have any eggs?/Up in the morning, stretching and yawning Chick, chick, chickens peck-peck-pecking/Let me see, do we have any eggs?/Up in the morning, stretching and yawning Upsy-daisy, stretch your legs/Chick, chick, chickens peck-peck-pecking/Let me see, do we have any eggs? Upsy-daisy, stretch your legs/Chick, chick, chickens peck-peck-pecking Upsy-daisy, stretch your legs. Up in the morning, stretching and yawning Let me see, do we have any eggs?/Up in the morning, stretching and yawning Chick, chick, chickens peck-peck-pecking/Let me see, do we have any eggs?/Up in the morning, stretching and yawning Upsy-daisy, stretch your legs/Chick, chick, chickens peck-peck-pecking/Let me see, do we have any eggs?/Up in the morning, stretching and yawning Upsy-daisy, stretch your legs/Chick, chick, chickens peck-peck-pecking/Let me see, do we have any eggs? Upsy-daisy, stretch your legs/Chick, chick, chickens peck-peck-pecking Upsy-daisy, stretch your legs. ;Body move #03 I've got a dozen eggs, that's twelve you'll see Come on and count them, count them with me One, two, three, four, five, six, seven Eight, nine, ten and eleven Last oval egg, that makes twelve, a dozen counted carefully. I've got a dozen eggs, that's twelve you'll see Come on and count them, count them with me One, two, three, four, five, six, seven Eight, nine, ten and eleven Last oval egg, fragile as can be, that makes twelve counted carefully. ;Shapes in space Through the gate of the farm we see the roof on the barn as the sun comes up Then a cock-a-doodle-do, start strutting and scratching as roosters do Buck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck, cock-a-doodle-do Then a snuffling grunt of a roly-poly pig who likes to move with a little jig Gr-gr-gr-gr-gr-gr-gr-gr, ong Then the baa-baa-baa of a baa-baa sheep as he starts to tap his little feet The animals wake, it's a brand new day as they start to groove in a barnyard way. Through the gate of the barn we see the roof on the barn as the sun comes up Then a cock-a-doodle-do, start strutting and scratching as roosters do Then a snuffling grunt of a roly-poly pig who starts to move with a little jig Then the baa-baa-baa of a baa-baa sheep as he starts to tap his little feet Animals wake, it's a brand new day as they start to groove in a barnyard way. ;Body move #04 Watch me quack, quack You'll get the knack, knack Come on, let's do the duck I won't mollycoddle I'll teach you to waddle Come on, let's do the duck (Quack). Watch me quack, quack You'll get the knack, knack Come on, let's do the duck I won't mollycoddle I'll teach you to waddle Come on, let's do the duck. ;Sharing stories I'm Tommy the farm tractor and I love to chug along I plow the fields and pick up rocks and sing my little song The city is exciting, hustle, bustle, everywhere But I just wanna get back home and breathe that country air. I'm Tommy the farm tractor and I love to chug along I plow the fields and pick up rocks and sing my little song The city is exciting, hustle, bustle, everywhere But I just wanna get back home and breathe that country air. I'm Tommy the farm tractor and I love to chug along I plow the fields and pick up rocks and sing my little song The city is exciting, hustle, bustle, everywhere But I just wanna get back home and breathe that country air. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about the country Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about clocks & watches Category:Ep about computers Category:Ep about tea & teapots Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about waking up Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about tennis Category:Ep about noise Category:Ep about alarms Category:Ep about the farm Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about roosters Category:Ep about hens Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about sheep Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about tractors Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about police officers & police cars Category:Ep about helping